The Girl That Peter Pan Forgot
by Little Miss Cumberbatch
Summary: Alice waits for the boy who never grew up. But will he arrive to take the next generation of the Darling family to Neverland? Will Alice get the thrilling adventure that her mother, Jane, and Grandmother, Wendy had? (Based on the Disney Peter Pan films)
1. Chapter 1

I'm waiting.

Anxiety rises and bubbles inside me as I stay sitting on my window seat, staring into the darkness of night. Will he even come? Everything is still, and quiet. Every so often, the moonlight catches a puddle in the cobbled streets and I see a glimmer but it proves not to be magic at all. At first, I thought it was magic; I thought it was a sign, but the moon keeps shining, the puddle keep glimmering, and nothing else follows.

It's getting late.

The excitement is still there, and I keep hoping that I was right earlier, that the argument this evening had a purpose, and the purpose was to show them up. No one believes me, but this time I am certain that he'll arrive. A drop of rain falls from the sky and hits a puddle below. Is this a sign? I look up but see only clouds. Even the stars have been covered by the thickness of it. Smoke rises up from chimneys and joins the cloud in the dull, grey sky. But there's something beyond them which shines through. A star. Two stars. One shines slightly brighter than the other. This is it. This is the sign. I knew it. It had to be tonight. But where is he?

My eyelids are getting heavy.

It feels like hours since I noticed the star and nothing has happened. Not another sign, not another star, not anything. I've waited and I've tried to prove to them that he's coming. It's always when they're my age. When they're young; when they're still children. I'm growing fast and he still hasn't arrived but I got this feeling today, before the argument, and I've never felt it before. It was like there was something inside me, sparkling, fizzing, bubbling, glowing. It felt like magic. Mother said she never felt that, and neither did Gran, but that doesn't mean it's the same for everyone. My limbs are starting to droop and become weary. It feels as though time is going so slowly, and the clock is taking ages to tick and mark each second as it passes. I don't want to fall asleep tonight. I don't want it to happen. I don't want to be her…

The girl that Peter Pan forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes open.

It's still dark, but the sky is much clearer now. I sit up as quickly as I can. I swore that I wouldn't fall asleep. I could have missed it. He may have come and gone because he saw me asleep. I feel a lump in my throat. That's it. I've probably missed my chance now because I had a nap. Anger rages inside of me like a wild beast, untamed and ready to attack, yet tears start streaming down my face. I don't know what to feel; how to react to the fact that I've probably blown all my chances of seeing him; of having the adventures that my family have had; of flying across Neverland with the boy who never grew up. I've blown it all.

The wind picks up.

I'm cold. I'm hot. I'm scared. I'm angry. I'm upset. I'm everything, and it feels wrong. I've never been so annoyed in my life. I take a deep breath. As I breathe out, I try to imagine letting out all the anger and bad feelings, just to see if I have any hope still left in me. He could come… I might not have missed my chance… He might not have come yet… But he probably has. And that's it. No Peter. No Tinkerbell. No lost boys. No Hook. Nothing. The stories my mother and grandmother have told me will live on forever, but I won't have a story. I am the generation that was skipped out… all because I closed my eyes. I don't even remember the dream…

The sky clears.

I turn away from the window. As I sit on the window seat I stare at my cream carpet. This is the only Neverland I'll ever know. An idea pops into my mind. If I can't go to Neverland, I'll bring Neverland to me. I walk over to my bed and pull out the box of matches from under my bedside drawers. I hide them there in case Mother comes in and takes them. I tell her I won't burn myself or be silly, but she doesn't believe me. I strike the match against the side of the box and it lights first time. I carefully light my bedside candle and blow the match out. I place the burnt match back in the box and push the box back under my drawers. There is a little more light in my room now. I remember the other candle on my desk and use my bedside candle to carefully light it. I place the bedside candle back and I now have a room with plenty of light, but not enough for anyone to notice as they walk past my bedroom door. I now create my Neverland.

Stars shine brighter.

I kneel on my bed, looking out to see if there are any mermaids. As I leap of my bed I dive into the cream-carpet-sea. My swimming skills are much better here than in water. The temperature's better too. As I swim I suddenly notice Hook's bed-ship in the distance. I swim further away to my wardrobe-cave and quickly dive into it, shutting the doors behind me. Although everyone else says I'm too old for pretend games, I don't listen to them. I peek through my wardrobe doors and see the ship getting closer until it stops and Captain Hook jumps off the ship onto the sand. I slowly creep out of the cave when he has his back turned and climb aboard his own ship! He sees me and runs towards me, so I grab my hairbrush-sword and I am ready to fight. My sword fighting skills are the best in the whole of Neverland and I defeat him within minutes of starting the battle. I watch as his crew run off back into the sea and swim their way to safety on another island, and-

I see a shadow in the window.


End file.
